1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable heaters, generally for remote use, primarily small aircraft engine preheating and utility applications, such as heating tents, small rooms, or personnel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore aircraft preheaters and other portable heaters have certain shortcomings in safety, and convenience. Present flame type heaters consume oxygen from inside the tent or room air. This air is also inhaled by the occupants and therefore air must be carefully monitored to be sure there is adequate ventilation, otherwise dangerous carbon monoxide will form when the flame lacks oxygen. Present flame type heaters must be cautiously avoided to prevent burns, and take up excessive space due to the clearance that must be provided to them.